La Película
by YDK ME
Summary: Durante el verano en Rio. Blu se informa que habrá una gran tormenta entonces decide y a comprar una película para mientras que pasa la tormenta pero se encuentra con un película muy extraña ya que es mas que coincidencia lo que pasaba en esa pelicula. Hecho en colaboración con Dark-Craik a partir del capitulo 5
1. Introduccion y nota del autor

**Introducción ****y nota del author**

¡Hola a todos los que leen esto! Quiero decirles gracias por leer esta historia, aun no la lean por completo. Es mi primer fic, de Rio, bueno, almenos mi primer fic aquí en

Está destinada a un público K pero es posible que cambie después pero no estoy seguro de eso… dependerá de mi imaginación.

Esta historia la tenía en mi mente desde hace como 1 mes y cuando pude utilizar una computadora, decidí escribirla para subirla aquí.

Espero que les gusta y que dejen un review para que sepa mis errores, mis cosas malas o buenas, si debiera cambiar mi historia o tuviera que hacer algo, ect, pero por favor no sean mal-educados por favor que valorizo mucho el respeto pero bueno, no soy perfecto…

Y también, si se me olvida un acento o punto de exclamación/interrogación es normal ya que mi teclado no tiene integrado esas cosas entonces debo ir a la sección Símbolos especiales y ponerlos

También quiero darle gracias a Dark-Craik desde capitulo 5 por ayudarme a corregir textos y cosas asi!

Bueno, ¡Que comience la historia!


	2. Raro descubrimiento

**Capítulo 1: Raro descubrimiento**

Era un bonito día en Rio de Janeiro, era verano (invierno en el esmifero Norte) entonces nuestra familia de aves había regresado a Rio. Al llegar a la casa de Linda y Tulio, Blu decidió de ir a ver la televisión, algo que no había hecho desde mucho tiempo.

Fue a ver al canal de las noticias para ver lo que pasaba y estuvo sorprendido de ver que iba haber una semana muy húmeda con lluvias fuertes y que no se recomendara salir porque es muy probable que sea lluvia acida (N.A.: Si, ya sé que en julio-agosto no es muy húmedo pero digamos que si es posible).

Blu decidió entonces de ir a rentar unas películas para la semana para que se entretengan durante todo ese rato sin salir pero antes de eso decidió avisar a Perla, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Rafael y todos sus otros amigos sobre lo que los esperaba en un par de horas.

* * *

><p>- "¿Estás seguro de eso?" Pregunto Perla<p>

-"¡Sí! ¡Muy muy muy seguro! ¡Habitualmente cuando dicen ese tipo de cosas es verdad! ¡Hasta decían que era un 99% por ciento de probabilidades!" Respondió seguro de el Blu

-"Wow, si eso es seguro de que va a llover" Respondió Bia

-"¡Exactamente! Por eso pensé que podría ir a buscar un película y…" dijo Blu antes de ser interrumpido por Perla

-"Que es una película, Blu?" pregunta ella, ya que no sabía todos esos aparatos de los humanos

-"¡Pues es como… eh… más mejor imagínate que estás viendo algo y lo enregistras con tus ojos para después transferirlo a algo llamado DVD que es un objeto circular bastante frágil y después ese DVD lo pones en otro objeto que reproduce el DVD sobre la televisión para que puedas reverlo todas las veces que quieras! Bueno, una película es eso pero ha sido creada a propósito para la gente para entretenerlos pero puede ser una película con gente real y cosas reales o hecha con una maquina electrónica con efectos especiales para después ponerle voces y verlo como si fuera con gente o cosas reales.

-"Em… ok… ya me hago una pequeña idea de lo que quieres decir…"

-"Habitualmente los que son hechos con las máquinas electrónicas son para los niños y ese categoría de película se llaman De Animación"

-"Ok… ya comprendo mejor. Y entonces iras por esas cosas… eh… peliclas?"

-"Películas, no peliclas, y si, si iré por ellas, traeré de animación para que los niños puedan verlas con nosotros.

-"¡De acuerdo! ¡Yo iré por la comida!"

-"Yo iré con mama para ayudarla" dijo Tiago mirando a su madre

-"¡Gracias Tiago por ayudarme! Podrás ocuparte de lo que no seré capaz" dijo Perla mirando tiernamente a su hijo

-"Yo iré con papa para ayudarle a escoger las películas" dijo Bia

-"Gracias Bia pero creo que estaré capaz yo solo" respondió Blu

-"No, es que no creo que hagas buenas decisiones…" dijo tímidamente Bia mirando un poco hacia el suelo

-"¿¡Que!? ¿Dices que no tengo buen gusto para las películas?" dijo Blu sintiéndose mal por lo que dijo su hija menor

-"No digo eso pero técnicamente, si…"

-"Ah… está bien… me acompañaras. ¿Y tu Carla? ¿Qué harás?" pregunto Blu mirando a su hija mayor

-"¿Yo? No sé, tal vez ayudare a crear un lugar donde podremos estar aquí en la casa ya que no creo que sea buena idea estar en el nido durante la lluvia y además aquí hay le TV donde veremos las películas"

-"Hmmm… ok… te hago confianza. ¡Nico! ¡Pedro! ¡O tu Rafael! Porque no ayudan mi hija a hacer lo que ella viene de decir."

-"¿¡Que?! ¿Porque? ¡Tampoco nos vamos a quedar aquí!" respondió Pedro

-"¿Y porque no? ¡Los invito a venir quedarse con nosotros!" Dijo alegremente Blu mientras que Perla y sus hijos se ponían unas pequeñas sonrisas en sus caras.

-"Pues lo siento amigo pero no puedo Blu, tengo una familia de 18 niños y Eva" dijo Rafael. "Tal vez otro día pero aun a eso gracias y sobre todo por el anuncio. Nos prepararemos en nuestro nido" dijo el mientras se iba de la casa.

-"¡Yo me quedo con ustedes amigos!" dijo Nico alegremente

-"Bah… ok yo también me quedo aquí con ustedes… bueno preparemos esta casa para que ya no lo olvidemos" dijo Pedro

-"¡Bueno, nos vemos después entonces! Anda, ven Bia, hay que ir por las películas antes que se haga más tarde" dijo Blu alegremente mientras se acercada a la puerta para salir y tomaba su kangurera con dinero dentro y una nota

-"¡Allá voy papi! ¡Bye mama, bye hermanito y hermana! ¡Adiós tío Nico y Pedro!" dijo Bia mientras se iba con su padre

-"¡Bueno, que esperamos Tiago, vallamos por la comida!" dijo Perla mirando felizmente a su hijo

-"Si, vayámonos mama. ¡Adiós todos!" Dijo Tiago mientras se iba con su madre

-"Bueno, empecemos todo este relajo" dijo Pedro mientras se acercaba a Carla

-"Ok todos. Aquí el plan: yo voy por unas almohedas donde dormiremos, Nico iras por unos platos redondos donde pondremos la comida y tu Pedro iras por unos vasos donde pondremos nuestra agua para que este cerca de nosotros." Dijo Carla sobre un tono serio

-"De acuerdo jefa" dijeron Nico y Pedro yendo a buscar se les había pedido.

* * *

><p>Llegando cerca de una tienda de películas, Blu y Bia volaban.<p>

-"Y como qué tipo de película quieres Bia?" preguntó Blu a su hija

-"Pues no sé, algo educativo… ¡un documental!" dijo alegremente Bia mirando a su padre

-"¡No no no! Que no sea algo educacional… algo que entretenga a toda la familia, no solo pienses en ti"

-"Ok… entonces busquemos algo cómico, divertido, si posible tropical"

-"Eso si suena mejor… bueno, entremos"

Al entrar el vendedor intenta sacarlos de la tienda pero entonces Blu le muestra un papel que había escrito antes donde decía: Venimos por películas y las pagaremos con dinero humano, no se preocupe…

El vendedor al leer eso se quedó estupecto pero cuando vio que Blu tenía dinero en la kangurera que había traído con él. Los dejo pasar aun que seguía confuso…

Después de unos 40 segundos en la parte Animación de la tienda Bia ve algo extraño y avisa a su padre

-"¿Que hay hija? ¿Encontraste algo que te gusta?" pregunto Blu hacia Bia

-"Creo que si… aunque es extrañamente raro" Dijo Bia hacia su padre mientras veía la película de forma extraña

-"¿Y como se llama?"

-"Pues, son 2 películas…"

-"¿Entonces, como se llaman?"

-"Rio y Rio 2" dijo Bia…


	3. Mas que coincidencia

Bueno, aquí viene el segundo capítulo  
>MexicanJewelOdst: ¡Muchas gracias amigo! Me alegro que te interese esta historia. Todavía tengo otras en mente pero quiero hacerlas al terminar esta. Y tus historias son muy buenas también, la que más me interesa tuya es Rio: Cambio de cuerpos. Lo puse en mis favoritos para saber cuándo la actualizaras<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Mas que coincidencia<strong>

-"¿Y cómo se llaman?"

-"Rio y Rio 2"

-"Rio… ¿Cómo esta ciudad?" pregunto Blu bastante extrañado por ese nombre

-"Si, es una saga, pero mira el dibujo de la caja papa" dijo Bia mostrando a su padre la caja de la película Rio (1) "¿No piensas haberlos visto antes?"

-"Bueno, yo veo un gran guacamayo azul… con un gorro de invierno… se parece… a… a… ¡mi! Y La guacamaya detrás… es azul… tiene una flor rosada… sobre su cabeza… como… ¡Perla! Espera… no me digas que alguien hizo una película sobre nosotros mismos…" dijo Blu bastante preocupado…

-"Pues yo creo que si ya que si leo la descripción aquí atrás de la caja dice… que se trata de un guacamayo azul de Minnesota… llamado Blu… que no sabe volar… y se da cuenta que es el último de su especie entonces… va a Rio de Janeiro… para… reencontrar una hembra… llamada Perla…" dijo Bia muy preocupada

-"¿Eso sí que es raro… y Rio 2, que hay como dibujo y que está escrito?"

-"Pues déjame tomarlo" dijo Bia dejando Rio (1) a su lugar para después tomar Rio 2 que al ver la imagen con ella encima su puso aún más preocupada

-"¡Oh cielos… ahí estamos todos nosotros!" Dijo Blu al ver toda su familia y sus amigos ahí. "Y es cuando fuimos al Amazonas…"

-"Según lo que leo, dice que Blu finalmente se siente bien… volando a los lados de Perla y sus 3 hijos… en Rio… pero descubren que Linda y Tulio… descubrieron otros guacamayos azules en el Amazonas… entonces ven al Amazonas… que toda la familia se habitúa a la jungla excepto Blu con quien además tiene que luchar… contra 2 adversarios… llamados Eduardo y Pepillo…" termino decir Bia pero ahora con una cara de profundo miedo

-"Eso es más que coincidencia… pero alguien o algo tuvo habernos seguido todo ese tiempo… pero como se hace que no lo vimos… ni Perla que podría sentir un intruso a 2 kilómetros de ella…" dijo Blu todavía muy preocupado "Mas mejor que los compremos y los veamos, para estar seguro de eso y para ver unos antiguos recuerdos…"

-"O…o…ok…" dijo bastante preocupada Bia

* * *

><p>Blu y Bia se dirigían hacia el vendedor y Blu saca un total de 50 reales brasileños (moneda de Brasil, el Real (R$) (1 R$ = 2.26 USD$))<p>

-"¿¡Qué!? Es mucho más que lo pedido." Dijo el vendedor

-"¡Acepta el dinero y ya!" dijo Blu pero el vendedor solo escucho un fuerte y amenazante graznido

* * *

><p>Blu y Bia estaban volando de regreso a su casa. Tulio y Linda no estaban ya que se habían quedado en el Amazonas para descubrir más cosas ahí<p>

-"Me pregunto cómo se la tomaran al ver estas películas…" dijo Blu bastante dudoso

-"Seguramente tendrán la misma reacción que nosotros tuvimos, pero al menos si es verdad y si es de nosotros me alegro ya que podre saber lo que pasaba que cuando yo no estaba ahí." Respondió Bia

-"Uff… quien sabe… más mejor apresurémonos ya que veo que el cielo está muy gris y amenazante" dijo Blu que veía el cielo bastante feo a culpa de las nubes grises y vio una verde pero cuando regreso a ver ya no estaba. "Qué raro… creo ya haber visto una nube así antes… más mejor ignorarla…" pensó el antes de ver a su casa cerca.

* * *

><p>Perla y Tiago ya habían regresado de su búsqueda de comida. Perla trajo a unos cuantos 23 mangos y Tiago trajo 2 canastas llenas de moras.<p>

-"¿Cómo hiciste para traer 23 mangos?" preguntó Blu a Perla

-"Utilice una bolsa donde los puse y ¡ya! Encontré la bolsa atorada en una rama de árbol cerca del árbol de mangos." Respondió Perla

-"Y yo traje todas estas moras que transporté usando una pequeña canasta que había dejado un humano sobre una mesa." Respondió Tiago, contento de el

-"Entonces eso hiciste mientras no te veía, ¿eh?" dijo Perla de forma extraña…

-"Emh… si… ¿y ustedes que película trajeron?" respondió Tiago para salir de la otra conversación

-"Pues hemos encontrado nuestra película" respondió Bia

-"Verdejamente nuestra, basada sobre nosotros…" continuo Blu

-"Eh? No comprendo lo que quieres decir con eso." Respondió Perla que se había quedado confusa

-"Pues, parece que alguien nos espión durante casi siempre y ha hecho una película con eso" dijo Blu

-"¿Entonces, aparecemos en la película?" dijo Carla que se acercaba hacia ellos

-"Pues en la primera, según lo que vi, solo hay papa, mama, nuestros tíos y otros pero no nosotros. Pero en la segunda, aparecemos nosotros" respondió Bia

-"Hmmm… eso no suena nada-da-da-da bueno" dijo Pedro en un tono estilo hip-hop

-"Porque al lugar no lo vemos, eh? Podría ser divertido vernos otra vez, o de otro ángulo con un punto de vista diferente" propuso Nico bastante interesado en esa película…

-"Si, porque no… y buen trabajo niños, por haber traído la comida y por haber arreglado la casa" dijo Blu mirando a Tiago y Carla

-"Pero ahora que pienso en eso, si es una película de animación, creada por computadora, significa que nos han enregistrado o que… que… que… ¿hemos sido creados por computadora?" dijo Bia bastante preocupada

Al escuchar eso, todos se quedaron perplejos… ¿pero sería posible?

-"No, no creo hija ya que nosotros realmente existimos, los humanos no pueden crear creaturas con computadoras, verdad Blu?" dijo Perla

-"Emh… tiene razón tu madre, no te preocupes. Mas mejor ya veamos esas películas y olvidemos todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?" respondió Blu, intentando quitar esa rara conversación.

-"Si, buena idea" respondió Bia

* * *

><p>Eso hecho, Blu prendió la TV, prendió el lector de DVD y saco la película Rio (1) de su caja para después ponerlo en el lector DVD.<p>

-"Bueno, veamos esta película" dijo Blu mientras la película comensaba


	4. Rio (1) - Me recuerdo de eso

¡Hola otra vez! Vine con otro capítulo pero antes, responderé a ciertas personas

MexicanJewelOstd: Gracias amigo. Siempre hago lo más rápido que puedo para poder terminar y continuar con más ya que no me gusta hacer algo sin terminar otras antes. Y quien los enregistra? Tal vez lo escribiré en otros capítulos, tal vez no… pero te digo que he puesto una cosa especial, pequeña, pero importante para después…

Red Fox 1203: ¡Pues gracias a ti también! No te preocupes, actualizo rápidamente e iré a ver tus historias, es que ahora no puedo, pero las leeré (al menos las de Rio ya que no conozco Star Fox)

Bueno, continuemos lo que he comenzado

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Rio (1) - Me recuerdo de eso…<strong>

El lector DVD comienza a reproducir el disco de Rio 1 y entonces aparece el menú de opciones (Comenzar, Lenguas, Escenas, Extras, ect…)

-"¡Mira papa! Apareces en el menú de inicio" dijo Tiago bastante contento

-"Espera, ¿eso soy yo? Wow… sí que los humanos saben hacer más de lo que sabía… pero ¿de donde sacaran esa postura mía? ¿La hicieron con computadoras?" pregunto Blu muy sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo

-"Al parecer si, bueno, ya pon comenzar que ya el lector está programado para reproducir los DVD en español" dijo Bia que sabía eso ya que ella programo el lector para poner automáticamente en español

-"Ok, veamos" respondió Blu

* * *

><p>En la televisión aparece una vista de Rio diciendo RIO en letras de color azul, amarillo y rojo<p>

Se escuchan unos pájaros haciendo ruidos y entonces se ve un pequeño pájaro amarillo, cantando y va despertando a otros pájaros que entonces comienzan también a cantar y bailar.

Se ve varios tucanes saliendo de un hueco de árbol

-"Wow, una infestación de Evas" dijo Pedro, causando que todos se rieran

Se ve entonces que la cámara se acerca de hueco de árbol y entonces se ve un bebé guacamayo azul que se despierta por su cola que se mueve al ritmo de la música.

-"Espera… ese… ¡soy yo! ¡Cuando era bebé!" dijo Blu ligeramente alegre

-"Awww… eras tan bonito y adorable" dijo Perla de forma cariñosa

-"Es verdad que eras bonito cuando eras bebé" respondió Carla

Entonces se ve que bebé Blu se pone a bailar en el hueco del árbol pero después se ve que algunas aves se hacen atrapar en unas redes y jaulas y entonces Blu se cae del árbol.

-"Me recuerdo de ese horrible día todavía" dijo muy tristemente Blu "pero si no hubiera pasado, seguramente no te hubiera encontrado" respondió viendo el lado bueno de eso mientras miraba a Perla

Perla sonrió por lo que había dicho Blu pero entonces Tiago les dice "por favor no hablen, intento ver la película"

-"Ok, haremos nuestro mejor para no hablar" dijo Perla

La pantalla muestra Blu haciéndose poner en una jaula y haciéndose llevar a Lago Moose, Minnesota.

Después de unos segundos, se ve bebé Blu haciéndose tomar por Linda cuando era una niña

-"¿Entonces así descubriste a Linda? ¿Y que es esa cosa blanca en el suelo?" pregunto Perla bastante curiosa

-"Pues, técnicamente, fue Linda que descubrió a Blu, y eso sobre el suelo es nieve, ¿verdad papa?" dijo Bia, mostrando una vez más lo inteligente que era

-"Exactamente, y si, eso es nieve, algo muy frio y no tan sólido como la tierra normal pero después de cierto tiempo, puede ponerse dura (N.A.: experiencia personal de Canadá, ya hacen fríos de invierno y ni ha comenzado el otoño)" dijo Blu, recordando aquellos días en Minnesota

Después de varios segundos, se puede ver cuando Blu está tomando su chocolate caliente.

-"Si que tenías una vida de mascota Blu, hasta sabias salir de tu jaula por ti mismo…" dijo Perla en un tono burlón mientras Blu la miraba un poco mal por lo que venía de escuchar

-"Almenos no era la única ave" dijo Blu mostrando en la pantalla Alice y Chloe, las gansas que lo intimidaban en Minnesota

-"Hay que malas eran contigo, ¿cómo hacías para suportar eso? Ese no es el Blu que yo conozco" dijo Tiago mientras seguía viendo la película

-"Pues que quieres, la vida cambia pero cambio sobre todo cuando vi esto" dijo Blu apuntando la pantalla

En la pantalla se podía ver a Tulio que se estrelló contra el vidrio de la tienda de libros. Al ver eso todos se pusieron a reír para después continuar de ver la película.

-"… y hemos encontrado una hembra hace poco. ¡Ahora tenemos la posibilidad de reunirlos para mantener la especie!" dijo Tulio en la TV de forma alegre

-"Oh, eso sí es impactante" dijo Nico mientras en su cabeza intentaba imaginarse como se sitiera el si alguien le dijera eso…

-"Pues sí, estaba contento de saber eso pero preocupado de que algo fuera mal, y eso fue lo que paso" respondió Blu, que se recordaba lo que había pasado "pero continuemos con la película"

En la televisión se podía ver Tulio lanzando a Blu en los aires para hacerlo volar aunque no funciono

-"¡Actuaste como un pollo!" dijo Carla poniéndose a reír

-"De acuerdo con ella: no volaste, como un pollo, y hiciste un ruido de pollo, o más bien de guajolote" dijo Pedro poniéndose también a reír

-"Bueno, si ya sé que no sabía volar en ese momento pero más tarde aprenderán, por si lo muestran, como aprendí a volar" replico Blu mirando a Perla

Ahora la TV muestra a Blu haciendo sus cálculos para volar

-"… y mi frase motivadora es creer… bueno, a volar." Digo Blu en la TV

-"¡¿Como hicieron para filmar eso sin que yo me dé cuenta?!" dijo el Blu real

Viendo que su método para volar ha fallado, toda la familia se pone a reir excepto Blu que estaba muy avergonzado.

-"Hiciste la misma cosa que en el precipito en Rio" dijo Perla recordando ese momento

-"Si, jeje, ahora sabes de donde saco esa frase de Correr, subir, volar y listo…" dijo Blu tímidamente

-"…Y llegaremos antes de lo que cante un gallo" dijo alegremente Linda en la TV.


	5. Rio (1) - Y aquí es donde aparecemos…

¡Hola otra vez! Por pedido de alguien, comenzaré a decir «Inserte nombre de personaje» (TV) si está en la TV «inserte nombre de personaje» (Real) si es el de fuera de TV, de vida real

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Rio (1) – Y aquí y es donde aparecemos…<strong>

-"…Y llegaremos antes de lo que cante un gallo" dijo alegremente Linda en la TV.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, se podía observar en la TV Blu en su jaula mirando a otras aves. Linda (TV) se pone crema solar y después le pone a Blu (TV)

-"Entonces es así que tuviste «calabaza de paloma» sobre tu pico" dijo Pedro (real)

-"Si, que como te lo había dicho allá, eso era para proteger del sol ardiente" respondió Blu (real)

-"Y aquí es donde entramos en la escena" dijo Nico (real), apuntando la TV

-"La-la-la-la-la, hey-hey-hey!.." cantaba Nico (TV) a lado de Pedro (TV)

-"Ahora niños saben cómo conocí a 2 de sus tíos" dijo Blu (real)

-"Jeje, ni sabias hablar portugués" dijo Nico (real) mientras veía la parte donde Blu (TV) dice: ¡Yo… no ser… de por aquí!

-"¡Mira Nico, un turista!" grito Pedro (TV)

-"Pues a mí no sé me hace" respondió Nico (TV)

-"Y tenía razón" dijo Nico (real)

Después de varios segundos viendo la televisión, todos veían riéndose de lo que les había pasado, hasta se habían olvidado cuantas cosas antes de re-ver la película.

-"¿… y donde esta Perla?" pregunto Linda (TV) curiosa porque no la veía

-"Oh, para ella tenemos un lugar muy especial, ¡es una ave muy entusiasta!" respondió Tulio (TV)

-"Ay sí..." dijo el asistente de Tulio (TV)

-"¿Ma…mamá hiso eso a un humano?" preguntaron los niños de Perla (real), pero con caras de miedo, viendo lo posible de daños que podía hacer su madre

-"Verdaderamente no distes buena idea a Blu cuando vio la que le hiciste" dijo Nico (real)

-"Al parecer, no" respondió Perla (real) viendo en la TV como Blu había reaccionado

-"… ¡¿Ella hiso eso?! Hay sí que es tierna, ¿oigan? Yo quiero ir a casa…" decía Blu (TV) preocupado

Pero los humanos solo escuchan graznidos

-"¿Entonces eso fue lo primero que pensaste de mí?" pregunto Perla (real) bastante enojada por saber eso

-"Hey! Eso no iguala mi segundo pensamiento sobre ti" respondió Blu (real), defendiéndose y mostrando la pantalla para que continuaran de ver

-"… ¿hola?... Vengo en son de paz…" dijo Blu (TV) bastante apenado y con cierto miedo hasta que vio como Perla (TV) bajaba hacia el

-"Es tan hermosa… me habían dicho otra cosa… es… es como un ángel… un ángel… ¡que me va a aplastar!" digo Blu (TV) de forma tranquila para después decir de forma de miedo

-"Bueno, ok, te perdono" respondió Perla (real)

-"Pero me pregunto, ¿cómo sabían lo que pensaba? Estos humanos me sorprenden cada día…" dijo Blu intrigado

-"… ¿ya estás?" pregunto Perla (TV) mientras estaba en el árbol y se lo miraba de forma extraña

-"¿para qué? Oh oh ok… sin miedo… gavilán galán…" dijo Blu en la TV mientras se preparaba

-"Nuestro truco funciono" dijo Pedro (real) mientras miraba a Nico, los 2 recordando el truco que le habían dicho a Blu mientras esta en la jaula del jeep

-"Al contrario, se fue muy mal" dijo Perla (real) viendo lo que pasaba en el TV

Blu (TV) intentaba dar un beso a Perla (TV) pero esta última lo empujo diciendo: "¿Qué haces?"

-"Y ahora todo se explica…" dijo Nico (real)

Después de varios segundos sobre eso en el árbol, Blu y Perla iban explicando a sus hijos y amigos cosas sobre lo que pasaba…

-"¡Aja! ¡Es culpa de Tulio si apareció esa bola Disco!" dijo Blu (real)

-"Recuerdo lo pensé de ti al verte cantar, pero me abstendré de decirlo…" dijo Perla (real), por temer que Blu se enojaría contra ella…

-"Hmmm… me dirás más tarde" respondió Blu sobre un tono de «me pregunto que había pensado»

-"Wow… les surgía…" dijo Linda (TV) mientras veía como Blu y Perla (TV) se habían caída haciendo un postura extraño, haciendo pensar a Linda y Tulio (TV) que estaban haciendo cosas extrañas…

-"Eso sí que fue vergonzoso…" dijo Blu al ver eso

Blu y Perla (reales) seguían explicando cosas que pasaban mientras que sus amigos e hijos hacían comentarios y se ponían y reír. La película continuaba, a veces algunos decían "Sáltate esa parte" o "Wow, pensaba que iba ser diferente".

-"… ¿Puedes… bajarle… a tu ruido?" pregunto Blu (TV) que se estaba despertando por ya saben cuál ruido…

-"Ay lo siento dormiloncito… yo solo quiero escaparme." Respondió con un falso tono tierno Perla (TV) mientras dejaba caer la piedra que tenía y ponía su cabeza en la abertura que había hecho

-"¿Por? ¡La jaula esta cool!"

-"Ah! Ay… este si es un loser… no me atiendo a que una **mascota**, lo comprenda."

-"Jeje…" reía falsamente Perla (real) mientras Blu la miraba con una cara de ¬¬

-"Ay ya cálmense, eso era el pasado" dijo Carla (real) mientras intentaba calmarlos"

-"¡Increíble! ¿Prefieres estar con unos, unos humanos, que con los tuyos?" dijo Perla (TV)

-"¡Pues esa humana me ha dado amor y apapacho durante 15 años mientras que mi propia especie intento darme cuello en 15 segundos!" respondió Blu (TV) defendiendo a Linda

-"Buen punto" respondió Nico (real) mientras que Pedro (real) hacia un movimiento de confirmación con su cabeza

-*gemido* (Perla TV)

-"¿Perla?" pregunto Blu antes de ver una sombra humana

-"¿Que pacho?"

-"Espera, ¿era ese Fernando?" pregunto Tiago (real) bastante alterado por lo que venía de ver

-"Eh… esa es otra historia ya que no como hiso para después encontrar a Linda y Tulio…" respondió Blu (real) mientras se preguntaba eso, nunca antes había pensado en eso

-"…Siempre cómo solo… por el trabajo, por supuesto… jeje" dijo Tulio (TV)

-"¿Ay pueden saltar ese pedazo? ¡No nos interesan los humanos! ¡Queremos saber lo que les paso a ustedes!" grito Pedro (real)

-"¡Ey! ¡Nosotros queremos saber lo que les paso mientras que no estaba entonces vemos esa parte!" dijo Blu (real) defendiéndolos

-"…corazón de pollo, flambeado!" dijo uno de los meseros de ese restaurante (TV) mientras le quemaba una carne y la servia sobre el plato de Linda (TV)"

-"Ok, no quiero ver alguien comer pollo" dijo Perla (real) mientras hacia una cara de disgusto

-"¡Espera! ¡Tal vez es solo un rato y ya! Continuemos de ver…" respondió Blu (real) que quería saber la que paso a Linda


	6. Rio (1) - Pero ahora

¡Re-hola a todos los lectores! Continuaré con la historia pero quiero darle gracias unas gracias a Dark-Craik por haberme ayudado con este capítulo y seguramente con los próximos también y más. ¡Sin nada con que decir, continuemos con la historia!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 5: Rio (1) – Pero ahora…<span>**

-"¡Espera! ¡Tal vez es solo un rato y ya! Continuemos de ver…" respondió Blu (real) que quería saber la que paso a Linda

Por supuesto, como ya saben ustedes, justo cuando Linda (TV) tomo el pedazo de carne quemado y lo apago con el viento que hacía con su boca se escuchó un ruido de gallo

-"¿El espirito del pollo regreso para molestarlos o qué?" pregunto Pedro de forma cómica mientras que los otros se pusieron a reír.

-"Quien sabe, continuemos con la película" dijo Blu que comenzaba a dejar de reír

Al ver que era el teléfono de Tulio, Nico exclamo: "Al parecer, no era un espíritu"

De repente aparece la pantalla donde sale Linda (TV) saliendo del centro ambiental y poniéndose a llorar mientras se decía "*sollozos* Oh Blu…, snif, nunca tuviéramos haber salido de Minnesota" antes de reponerse a llorar hasta que Tulio le digiera que no era su culpa y entonces Linda le dijo que era su culpa (de Tulio).

-"Wow, sí que te quería esa humana como para defenderte bastante para hacerle miedo a ese humano" dijo Nico (real) a Blu mientras veía como Tulio (TV) se acorralaba en la esquina de donde estaba

-"Pues sí, ella era mi familia y yo era suya…" respondió Blu con un tono de melancolía

-"Si, pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros" respondió Perla intentando animar a Blu, y funciono

Continuando con la película, se veía con Blu y Perla (TV) estaban en una jaula que tenía Fernando (TV)

-"Tranquis, tranquis, no hay como mi casita, no hay como mi casita. ¡Ay! ¡Como quisiera estar en mi jaula con mi espejo, mi columpio y mi campanita! ¡Ah… como extraño mi campanita!" dijo Blu (TV) mientras que Perla (TV) miraba por el hueco que había hecho.

Todos (real) miraban a Blu (real) con una cara de "verderamente, verdaderamente bro?"

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Estaba muy domesticado en ese tiempo!" respondió Blu (real) mientras que todos excepto Blu se decían en sus mentes "Wow, no pensaba que él se digiera 'domesticado' a el mismo"

Mientras, en la película…

-"Que no te dije que necesitaba las aves vivas… dime Fernando, crees que esto está vivo, sonso?!" grito Marcel (TV) hacia Fernando antes de que Perla (TV) le mordiera el pulgar. "¡Ahh! ¡Apáguenla!"

-"¿Pero que…? ¿Desde cuándo se apaga una ave?" pregunto Tiago (real) bastante sorprendido por lo que había escuchado

-"Humanos, nunca los comprenderemos…" respondió Carla (real)

De regreso a la película…

-"…Si, ese es su Pepillo" dijo uno de los secuaces de Marcel (TV) antes de que Pepillo (TV) le hiciera miedo que un grito

-"Los 2 últimos guacamayos azules del planeta, valen una fortuna" dijo Marcel (TV) "Fernando, llévatelos al otro cuarto"

Mientras que Fernando los llevaba al cuarto donde habían otras aves…

-"Demonios… eso era una verdadera cárcel para aves…" exclamo Bia (real) mientras veía en la pantalla todas las aves enceradas…

-"Me pregunto como hicieron para salir de ahí, sobretodo de esa jaula, ¿o es que alguien los ayudo?" pregunto Nico (real)

-"Pues, digamos que es sobre todo gracias al conocimiento de jaulas de Blu si pudimos escapar de ese lugar." Respondió Perla (real)

Blu le hizo una sonrisa antes de regresar a ver la pantalla de la televisión.

-"¿Y que les va a pasar?" pregunto tímidamente Fernando (TV)

-"No te preocupes, les encontraremos una casita…" respondió Marcel (TV)

-"Pues sí, pues si…" dijo sarcásticamente Perla (real)

-"Hubiera dicho la misma cosa" respondió Pedro (real) mientras que Nico (real) afirmaba con su cabeza

-"… diga jefe, ¿y que les pasara de verdad?" pregunto uno de los secuaces de Marcel (TV)

-"Ah… tal vez los rosticen, que me hace, a mí lo que me importa es el billullo… " Respondió Marcel (TV) mientras que mostraba una sonrisa diabólica

Al ver eso, Fernando se puso triste, regretaba lo que había hecho…

Al irse a su "hogar", vio como había una niña que bailaba felizmente en su casa, lo que hizo sonriera al ver que al menos había gente no tan miserable con él.

Al sentarse al borde del techo de donde estaba descubrió que tenía una pluma en su playera y al verla, se puso aún más triste

-"Awww… siento pena por él, aun nos había capturado" exclamo Perla (real)

-"Yo también pero él no sabía qué hacía algo malo, solo lo hacía porque necesitaba el dinero" respondió Blu (real) para reconfortar un poco a Perla

Mientras, de regreso en la película…

-"No paniquearse, la llave es no paniquearse" se decía Blu (TV) a si mismo

-"Yo no me paniqueo" respondió Perla (TV)

-"Eso ni te lo decía a ti, era para mí, pero no importa porque en cualquier momento Linda nos encontrara"

-"¡Ay súper!" dijo Perla sarcásticamente "¿Y luego nos meterá en otra jaula enorme, no?" pregunto ella (TV)

-"Si, quiero decir no" respondió Blu, corrigiéndose

-"Mira mascota tal vez tu truco sean las jaulas, pero yo no le pertenezco a nadie" dijo Perla (TV) seriamente mientras veía a Blu de forma amenazante.

-"Pues sí, claro" respondió Blu (real)

-"Jeje, pero ahora todavía no pertenezco a nadie, tú me perteneces a mi…" respondió Perla (real) de forma juguetona

-"Tal vez, pero tú también me perteneces a mi…" respondió el también de forma juguetona

-"Ajem…" dijo Nico

-"No queremos ser aguafiestas…" comenzó a decir Pedro

-"…pero nosotros estamos aquí" continuo Carla

-"Jeje…" dijeron Blu y Perla de forma un poco vergonzosa

Mientras todo eso pasaba, la canción de Pepillo (TV) (intitulada en inglés "Pretty Bird") había terminado

-"…Asustas, ¡pero no es correcto!" dijo Blu (TV) antes de mirar a Perla (TV) quien había sido tocada, alzada, para después caer por culpa de Pepillo. "Oye, ¿estás bien?" preguntó el tímidamente

-"No… ¡definitivamente NO!" contesto ella (TV) muy enfadada mientras comenzaba a azotarse contra las paredes de la jaula

-"Eh? ¡Hace un momento las jaulas estaban llenas de aves cantando y ahora están vacías!" remarco Bia (real) al ver las jaulas vacías.

-"Pues sí, tienes razón… dijo Blu (real) mientras veía eso también…

-"Que raro…" pensó Blu

* * *

><p>Ese era el capitulo de hoy, espero que les gusto :)<p>

Tengo una pregunta para ustedes... mi pregunta es: Quieren que termine la historia para después subir otra o quieren que haga unos capítulos para otras historias, publicarlas y asi tener varias historias al lugar de una a la ves? Espero sus respuestas pero AVISO: se puede que mis otras historias no sean K, podrían algunas subir hasta M pero después veremos eso...

Gracias por su respuesta ya que me ayuda mucho!


	7. Rio (1) – ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y que fue eso?

¡Re-bienvenidos a todos! Lo siento si me tarde, es que la escuela me retrasa mucho (¡ayer tuve 3 exámenes en un solo periodo! Y los temas de los exámenes era "El amor" pero bueno, eso no tiene que ver con ustedes…). Quiero decir gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y los que siguen leyendo esta historia que yo encuentro no tan buena… por bueno, continuemos con La Película…

**Capítulo 6: Rio (1) – ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y que fue eso?**

-"No… ¡definitivamente...NO!" contesto Perla (TV) muy enfadada mientras comenzaba a azotarse contra las paredes de la jaula.

-"¡Wow! ¡Tranquila! ¿Qué haces?" preguntó Blu (TV).

-"¡Largarme de aquí!"

-"¡Owww!"

-"¿¡Vas ayudarme o qué?!"

-"Es que los manuales de supervivencia dicen que debemos esperar, y la ayuda vendrá"

-"¡Nadie va venir! ¡Estamos solos, tú y yo, y si no hacemos nada, nos van a matar!"

Al terminar de decir eso y golpear la jaula, la jaula se azoto contra los barrotes de metal haciendo un ruido que Pepillo escuchó desde el otro cuarto, alertándolo y yendo a molestar a los secuaces de Marcel para advertirles a ellos también, pero lo único que ellos querían, era continuar de ver el partido "Brasil VS. Argentina" (N.A.: Oh Wow… que típico…).

-"Wow, sí que a los Brasileños les gusta el futbol" dijo Carla (real).

Mientras, de regreso a la jaula…

-"Tranquila, tranquila, ¿porque no solo abres la puerta y ya?" dijo Blu (TV) mientras abría la puerta de la jaula.

-"¿No es en serio, verdad?" dijo Perla (TV) que solo azotaba la jaula antes para poder abrirla, pero se dio cuenta de que Blu podía abrirla sin dificultad.

-"Entonces, es así que escaparon" dijo Nico (real).

-"Si, abriendo la puerta… muy fácil, ya que era un perno deslizable" respondió Blu (real).

-"¿¡Que!?¿¡No puedes, que!?" preguntó gritando Perla (TV) ya que Blu (TV)se mantenía con su pico agarrado de la jaula y no volaba.

Al ver que Pepillo entro al cuarto y se dirigía hacia ellos, Blu soltó la jaula haciendo que se cayera mientras gritaba "¡No puedo… volaaaaaar!"

-"¡Podías haberlo dicho mucho antes!" grito Perla (TV) mientras se deslizaban por la cuerda de ropa.

Mientras Blu (TV) se quitaba el sostén que se había quedado atrapado en su cara, vio cómo iba a chocar contra el muro, cosa que paso, haciendo que Perla (TV) le digiera "Te odio…"

-"Te amo…" dijo Perla (real) mientras veía a Blu (real) con una cara avergonzada.

Justo después, el cable de ropa cedió bajo el peso, haciendo que Perla y Blu (TV), cayeran, pero por suerte, cayeron en cajas donde había un material que amortiguo la caída.

-"Fueron muy suertudos de haber tenido todas esas cosas deteniéndolos de una caída letal" dijo Nico (real).

-"Si, por suerte que había eso" respondió Blu (real).

Regresando a la película…

-"¡¿Hay algo más que no sepa?!" preguntó furiosa Perla (TV).

-"¡Sí! No sé volar, me saco el moco y me hago pipi donde yo quiera, ¿te cuanto más?" respondió Blu (TV) mientras que Perla (TV) lo veía con cara de enojo mesclada con disgusto.

-"Uh… guácala!" dijeron todos (real) excepto Blu (real).

-"¿Verdaderamente hacías esas cosas antes?" preguntó Pedro (real) bastante disgustado.

-"Jeje… por mala suerte, si…" respondió tímidamente Blu (real) "pero continuemos, a ver qué es lo que pasa" continuo para cambiar de tema.

…

-"…escúchame, tal vez volar no sea lo mío, ¡pero caminar sí! Sigue mis pasos: pata de adentro, pata de afuera" dijo Blu (TV) mientras encontraba una forma de no tropezarse con Perla mientras caminaban.

-"¡Si, si, si!" respondió Perla (TV) un poco paniqueada.

-"Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera..." decían los 2 guacamayos.

-"Por suerte funciono tu truco" dijo Perla (real) mientras miraba a Blu (real). Este último le dio una sonrisa antes de regresar a ver la pantalla.

…

-"¡Ay! ¡Perfecto! ¡Encadenada a la única ave que no vuela!" decía Perla (TV) sarcásticamente.

-"De hecho, hay unas cuantas especies de aves que no vuelan" dijo Blu (TV), des afirmando el comentario de Perla.

-"Ok, lo que viene es muy extraño, y muy divertido" dijo Blu (real) advirtiendo a los otros.

-"¿Encontraste eso divertido? ¡Un poco más y moríamos!" contestó Perla (real).

-"Ay, no tanto… si Pepillo sobrevivió, nosotros también lo habríamos hecho, ¿no?" respondió Blu redirigiendo su mirada hacia la televisión donde se veía la escena donde él y Perla (TV) estaban deslizándose por los techos de los casas.

…

-"¡Sí!" decían los humanos (TV) mientras los guacamayos (TV) estaban todavía deslizando

-"¡Sí!" respondió Pepillo (TV) llegando cerca de Blu y Perla (TV)

-"¡Agárrate!" grito Blu mientras jalaba la placa de metal en donde estaban, hacia otro lado

-"¡NO!" grito Pepillo al ver el poste de electricidad delante de él, antes de estrellarse con este.

-"¡NO!" gritaron los humanos viendo que su tele se había apagado justo antes de la anotación del gol y después ver que toda la ciudad ya no tenía corriente.

Todos (reales) se pusieron a reír a las carcajadas viendo lo que Blu y Perla habían provocado a toda la ciudad.

-"Jejeje, ¡eso era épico! ¡Solo un poste basto para apagar toda una ciudad!" dijo Carla mientras comenzaba a dejar de reír

-"Si, era genial, ¡un día debo intentar eso!" dijo Tiago mientras se imaginaba haciendo eso.

-"Oh no, no, ni pienses en eso pequeñín" dijo Perla mirando a Tiago.

-"Ya olvídense de eso y continúen de ver la película" dijo Blu que terminaba de reír e intentaba cambiar el tema.

…

Perla (TV) caminaba por la selva de Rio de Janeiro y al sentir que Blu (TV) no avanzaba, decidió tirar de la cadena que los unía para hacerlo avanzar.

-"¡Ah! ¿Que fue eso?" preguntó Blu (TV) muy asustado.

-"Una rama" respondió fríamente Perla (TV).

-"¿Y que fue eso?"

-"Una piedra…"

-"'Ay aja'… ah… tengo una araña en mi espalda" respondio Blu (TV) mientras sentía como algo subia sobre su espalda, y eso hiso que Perla se desesperara.

-"¡Te quieres tranquilizar!... ¡Es solo una hoja! Daté la vuelta…" respondio Perla (TV) bastante molesta.

Blu al darse la vuelta mostro a Perla que verdaderamente tenía una araña subiendo por su espalda, por lo cual Perla se asustó y rápidamente la golpeo con una de sus alas.

-"¡Lo sabía! era una araña" dijo Blu (real) mientras miraba a Perla (real).

Esta última solo sonrió de forma nerviosa y siguió viendo la película…

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora... dejen sus reviews y díganme lo que piensan sobre la historia y otro vez pregunto, por si no habían respondido antes: Quieren que termine esta historia antes de comenzar otras y comienzo otras y tengo así varias al mismo tiempo? AVISO: mis otras historias podrían subir hasta M y terminar este Fic terminaría, según mis cálculos, entre el capitulo 30~40<p>

Esperare y entonces les digo Hasta la Próxima!


	8. Rio (1) - Volar es libertad

Re-bienvenidos! Después de varios PMs, charlas y otras discusiones, la gente hizo una decisión: El (TV) será cambiado por **Negrillas, **el (real) por Sublineamiento (si posible, si no será Normal) y la narración será Normal. Cuando tendré tiempo, re-subiré los capítulos anteriores con esta decisión… Bueno, ¡a leer!

**Capítulo 7: Rio (1) – Volar es libertad…**

…

**-"Ay aja… ah… tengo una araña en mi espalda" dijo Blu mientras sentia como algo subía por su espalda.**

**-"¿¡Te quieres tranquilizar?! ¡Es solo una hoja! Voltéate…" dijo Perla perdiendo su paciencia**

**Blu al darse la vuelta mostro a Perla que tenía realmente una araña subiendo su espalda, asustando un poco a Perla.**

**Perla golpeo la araña con una de sus alas, enviando a lo lejos la araña.**

**-"¡Hoja! ¡Te dije!" mintió Perla**

-"¡Araña! ¡Te dije!" dijo Blu, haciendo como Perla lo había hecho en la película.

-"Ay ya dejen de molestarse entre ustedes 2" dijo Nico, intentando de calmarlos.

-"Tiene razón, continuemos con la película" dijo Blu

…

**-"…Si, por eso estaremos en el árbol, y no en el suelo" dijo Perla mostrando a Blu que no tenía que preocuparse mucho. "Después de ti…" dijo ella mostrando un gran árbol**

**-"Ay no, no manches" dijo Blu mientras miraba lo alto del árbol "No, no, me sentiré mucho más cómodo con algo más, civilizado" continuo el, retrocediendo, haciendo un gesto con sus alas. "Oye, ¿y allá?" dijo el mientras miraba una atalaya**

**Perla miro hacia la atalaya, sorprendida que haya una estructura humana en la selva.**

**-"No puedo creer que tengo que llevarte a rastras hasta allá" dijo Perla mientras se acercaba a la atalaya con Blu**

**-"¿Que dices? Eh, checa esto" dijo Blu preparándose para subir rápidamente**

**-"Ow… Blu! Ow! Oye! Espera! ****Wow! Blu!" decía Perla mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo en el que Blu subía, muy rápidamente para ella.**

**-"¿Quién está llevando a rastras a quién?" pregunto Blu, des-afirmando lo que Perla le había dicho unos segundos antes**

-"Si, ¿quién estaba llevando rastras a quién?" dijo el Blu de la realidad, mientras miraba a Perla

-"Jaja, que chistosito" dijo Perla de forma sarcástica al mismo tiempo que la Perla de la película

…

**-"¿Ves? ¿Quién necesita volar?" pregunto Blu, mostrando que no necesitaba volar para sobrevivir**

**-"Las aves, las aves necesitan volar. Volar es… ah… libertad, ¡es no tener que depender de nadie más!" dijo Perla mientras se recodaba como volaba "¿No te gustaría?" pregunto ella a Blu**

-"Esta vez, buen punto para Perla" dijo Pedro

**-"Hmmm… no lo sé, me sentiría un poqui solo" dijo Blu**

-"Y ahora, otra vez, buen punto para Blu" dijo Nico

-"Hmmm… entonces… ¿quién está ganando?" pregunto Tiago

-"Calculé, y papá está ganando, ya que mamá solo tiene un punto" dijo Bia

-"No son puntos reales, es más como un punto de vista. ¿No lo sabían?" pregunto Carla

-"Si pero…" comenzó a decir Bia antes de ser interrumpida por su madre

-"Ya dejen de pelear por babosadas…" dijo Perla

-"Buena idea, y chicos, ya dejen eso de puntos" dijo Blu, dirigiéndose a Nico y Pedro

-"Pero hermano…" iba a decir Pedro

-"¡Sin 'peros'! Y además, Perla me gana de varios puntos en todas las categorías…" dijo Blu, mientras miraba a Perla de forma cariñosa

-"Ay gracias amor…" dijo ella, sintiéndose bien por lo que Blu venia de decir

-"Bueno, regresemos con la película" dijo Blu

…

En la televisión se podía ver a Linda y Tulio en los exteriores del centro de conservación ambiental, durmiendo, antes de que Fernando llegara y los despertara

-"Y fue así entonces que Fernando descubrió a Linda y Tulio…" dijo Blu, ya que ahora sabia como se habían encontrado esos 3 humanos

…

**-"¡…Wow!" dijo Fernando al ver que Linda estaba muy asoleada "¡Sé dónde están las aves!"**

-"¡Pero si ya no estábamos en ese lugar horrible!" dijo Perla

-"Ay ya tranquis… tranquis…" dijo Blu

…

**-"¡Es de él!" dijo Linda contenta al ver la pluma de Blu que tenía Fernando**

**-"A verla…" dijo Tulio antes de comenzar a examinarla, lamerla y ponérsela en la boca**

Al ver eso, las aves adultas se pusieron a reír mientras que los niños encontraban eso asqueroso

-"¿Cómo hacen para encontrar eso divertido?" pregunto Carla

-"Pues, ¡porque es divertido!" contesto Pedro

-"Ok ok ok… continuemos de ver lo que pasa después" dijo Blu, mientras regresaba a ver la pantalla de la televisión

…

Sobre la pantalla se puede observar a Marcel hablando con sus ayudantes de porque ya no estaban Blu y Perla en la jaula

**-"… ¡¿Cómo se les escaparon?!" grito Marcel furioso**

-"Pues, de una forma, ¿cómo más?" dijo Perla sarcásticamente

-"Buen punto" dijo Pedro

-"Pedro… ya dijimos que no continuemos eso de los puntos" dijo Blu

-"Ah… ok… aré mi mejor pero no decirlo" dijo Pedro

-"Lo mismo para ti, Nico" dijo Blu

-"¿Que he hecho yo?" preguntó el canario

-"Es solo un aviso" dijo Blu

-"Ok, ¡ya! Continúen de ver esa pantalla" dijo Perla

-"Hmmm…"

…

Regresando a la película, se podía ver como Blu y Perla levantaban una piedra gigante.

**-"¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionara?" pregunto Perla**

**-"¡Claro! Mira mis cálculos." Dijo Blu apuntando la parte del suelo donde había hecho unos cálculos**

**-"No bueno ya con eso, lo conformo, gracias" dijo ella sarcásticamente "Solo hay que romper esta cadena**

**-"Si, y luego a buscar a Linda"**

**-"No, TU iras a buscar a Linda. ¿Cuándo me quite esta cadena, yo volveré a ser libre en la selva, va?**

**-"Va"**

-"¿Como hicieron para amarrar una piedra gigantesca y levantarla?" pregunto Bia, bastante sorprendida

-"Pues, sobre todo gracias a la fuerza de su madre, yo solo soy un flaco y emplumado…" dijo Blu

-"Gracias amor, pero tu ayudastes mucho, aunque no sirvió tu plan" dijo Perla, mientras veía en la televisión como la liana se atoro en el pico de Blu, haciendo que se fueran siguiendo la liana y caer sobre la roca gigantesca

…

**-"Bien hecho, cerebrito" dijo Perla sarcásticamente y fríamente**

**Al escuchar que había unos ruidos cerca de ellos, Blu se levantó rápidamente, asustado, mientras decía "Ahí anda algo que nos vigila"**

-"¿Y qué será?" pregunto Nico

-"Eso lo verán ustedes…" dijo Perla, apuntando de su ala la pantalla de la televisión


	9. Rio (1) - Conociendo a Rafael

Re-bienvenidos a todos los lectores. Lo siento sinceramente por esta enorme tardanza, tenía problemas con mi computadora y con la inspiración… entonces mis más sinceras disculpas… sin más tardar, continuemos con la historia

**Capítulo 8: Rio (1) – Encontrando Rafael**

...

**-"Bien hecho, cerebrito" dijo Perla sarcásticamente y fríamente**

**Al escuchar que había unos ruidos cerca de ellos, Blu se levantó rápidamente, asustado, mientras decía "Ahí anda algo que nos vigila"**

**De unos arbustos salieron unos tucancitos**

-"¿Entonces eso era el gran peligro de que tenías miedo?" pregunto Tiago, de forma una poco burlona, mientras veía como su padre se había puesto asustado en la película

-"Pues cuando estas en un nuevo lugar, siempre debes sospechar y hacer cuidado a todo" dijo Blu

-"Eso sí que tiene razón, ya que son demonios esos tucancitos" dijo Perla, afirmando lo que Blu decía, y apunto la pantalla

…

**En la pantalla se podía ver como un tucancito comenzaba a arrancar las plumas de Blu, haciéndole muy mal a Blu**

**-"¡Sus ojos! ¡Píquenle!" grito uno de los tucancitos hacia otro**

**En ese momento, otro tucancito comenzó a jalar los parpados de los ojos de Perla, causándole también dolor**

-"Ahora comprendo el peligro…" dijo Pedro

-"Si… ¿entonces así de brutales pueden ser los hijos de Eva y Rafael?" pregunto Tiago "Sabíamos que les gustaba jugar pesado y hacer daño, pero no tanto…" continuo el al ver como los tucancitos estaban haciendo mucho mal a Blu y Perla en la televisión

-"Pues si… son demonios… me pregunto cómo hace Rafael para poder suportar a tantos al mismo tiempo" dijo Perla, bastante curiosa…

-"Quien sabe…" respondió Blu

-"¿Veamos lo que sigue?" sugerido Carla

-"Si, continuemos…" contestaron Blu y Perla al mismo tiempo

…

**Regresando a la película, se podía ver como Rafael salía del hueco del árbol para ver lo que pasaba**

-"Y así conocieron a Rafi!" exclamo Nico

-"Por suerte que llego, ¡tal vez ya no estaría aquí si no hubiera llegado!" contesto Perla

-"Yo tampoco estuviera aquí. Fuimos muy suertudos de conocerlo, y no los hubiera revisto si no lo hubiera conocido." Dijo Blu a Nico y Pedro

-"Buen punto… quiero decir tienes razón" dijo rápidamente Pedro antes de corregirse al darse cuenta que no debía mencionar otra vez los 'puntos'

…

**-"Awww… mira, ternuritas" dijo Perla de falsa forma tierna**

**-"Los críos, son 17, y uno en camino" dijo Rafael apuntando al hueco de su árbol "¡Hey! ¡No es una maraca! ¡Dejen de agitarlo!" grito Rafael a 2 de sus niños que estaban efectivamente agitando el huevo**

**Los 2 tucancitos se fueron rápidamente, dejando el huevo en el hueco**

**-"Ah… me van a sacar plumas verdes…" dijo Rafael**

-"Pues, es imposible que le saquen plumas verdes a tucanes" dijo Bia

-"Solo es una forma de decir" dijo Carla

-"Ah…" contesto Bia

-"Al lugar de hablar de babosadas continúen de ver la pantalla" ofreció Tiago

…

**-"¡Wow! ¿Eh? ¿Tortolos?" dijo Perla mostrando que no lo quería mucho a Blu**

**-"Pues ella es solo una conocida" dijo Blu**

**-"¡Hombre ni te conozco! ¡Esta cadena es lo único que nos une!" dijo fríamente Perla a Rafael, contradiciéndolo**

-"No, al contrario, me conoces muy bien." Dijo Blu a Perla

-"No olvides que eso era el pasado… ¿pero somos tortolos verdaderamente? Tal vez antes… cuando éramos jóvenes…" dijo Perla

-"¿Qué? ¿Entonces dices que ya no somos jóvenes y que ya no me quieres?" pregunto Blu ofensado

-"No, no digo eso, siempre te quiero, y siempre continuaré de hacerlo… pero ya no somos tan jóvenes como en esa época…" dijo Perla, corrigiéndose…

-"¡Pero solo pasaron 4 años!" dijo Blu

-"Justamente, ya pasaron 4 años…" dijo Perla "al lugar de continuar con esto, veamos lo que pasa después, aunque ya sabemos lo que pasa" dijo ella intentado cambiar de tema

…

**Regresando a la película, se podía ver como Eva había llegado, y como Rafael había hecho para salirse de esa situación…**

-"Todavía me pregunto cómo hace Rafael para suportar esa voz… tan… tan… *suspiro* No hay palabra para describir ese tipo de voz…" dijo Nico, al escuchar la voz de Eva, que no es de las más lindas que digamos…

-"De acuerdo contigo hermano" dijo Pedro, aprobando lo que había dicho Nico

…

**-"¡No puedo creer que me ha dejado ir!" dijo Rafael en la película**

**-"Como… ¿qué tal lejos vive ese Luiz?" pregunto Blu**

**-"¡No mucho! ¡A 30 minutos a vuelo de tucán!" respondió Rafael**

**-"Eh… ¿y cuánto a pasito de guacamayo?"**

**-"Bobo… no sabe volar" dice Perla a Rafael**

**-"¡P-pero es un ave!" contesto Rafael, que no podía creer que Blu no sabía volar**

**-"¡No todas las aves vuelan! ¡Las avestruces!" contesto Blu, defendiéndose**

**-"¡No eres una avestruz!" dice Perla bastante molesta**

_-"_Bueno, mama tiene razón que papá no es una avestruz, pero que los avestruces no vuelan es verdad… también hay los kiwis…" decía Bia

-"¡Ok! ¡Creo que comprendemos! ¡No hay necesidad de saber más!" dijo Tiago cortando la palabra a Bia

-"Niños, cálmense, no hay de que pelearse para una babosada" dice Perla intentando de calmarlos

-"Su madre tiene razón, cálmense y continúen de ver la película, ya que si no ponen cosas que retrasan, habrá una buena escena, y bastante peligrosa, que nunca tendrán que intentar, ¿de acuerdo?" dice Blu

-"De acuerdo papá" dicen Bia y Tiago al mismo tiempo

-"¿Desde cuándo es caer en el vacío divertido para ti?" pregunto Perla a Blu

-"Desde que supe cómo era, aunque da un miedo tremendo…" contesto Blu

…

**Regresando a nuestra película, la pantalla claramente mostraba la parte donde se podía observar bien la ciudad de Rio, para después mostrar un panel diciendo de no alimentar a los animales salvajes, y se podía ver uno de los monos justo al lado del panel.**

-"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Mostrará a esos monos?" pregunto asombrado Nico

-"Creo que si Nico, pero no sé porque ponen eso, no han hecho gran cosa excepto hacernos perder tiempo…" contesto Pedro

-"Tienes razón… aunque me pregunto porque…"

…

**-"¡Que tierno!" decían algunos turistas de la película, pero lo que no sabían, era que mientras ellos observaban a Mauro (el líder de los monos), los otros robaban la cosas de los humanos sin que se dieran cuenta.**

**-"¡Ah ah ah!" grito un de los monos, avisando a los otros de irse.**

-"Vaya, ¡que ladrones son!" exclamo Carla

-"¡Si, hasta yo ni hiciera ese tipo de cosas!" contesto Tiago

-"Es bastante normal, además que en otras partes del mundo, es bastante común que hayan monos que entren en las casas y roben cosas, habitualmente comida" noto Bia, mostrando una vez más su lado inteligente.

-"Si, ya había visto eso en Animal Planet alguna vez, pero no era en Brasil, era más en la zona de Asia Oriental y cerca de por ahí…" contesto Blu

-"¿Anima-qué?" pregunto Perla

-"Animal Planet… una estación de tele… ya sabes… del cual te mencione en la selva de Rio hace años… ¿recuerdas?"

-"Eh… creo que si… en fin, ¿solo era eso con los monos?"

-"No sé, veamos…"


End file.
